Admit That You Love Me
by YuriChan220
Summary: Umi is in love with Eli, but she never wants to admit it. However, when Eli already loves Umi, she tries to get the blue haired archer to admit she loves her as well.


**Admit That You Love Me**

 **Pairing: Eli x Umi**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my first Eli x Umi fanfic. I decided to do a lemon fanfic for this just because Eli being the dominant one is satisfying. So, I hope you all enjoy this story~**

Umi stands in the halls of Otonokizaka Academy, watching a certain quarter Russian blonde talking with her best friend, Nozomi while clutching her books to her chest, blushing. Her heart couldn't stop beating from staring at the blonde's smiling face, the beautiful blonde tresses and her slender body. For the past few weeks, Umi Sonoda came to realize that she fell in love with Eli Ayase, the student council president of Muse. She didn't know why that is, but lately, she had this sudden feeling in her chest just by looking at the quarter Russian. Once she realized that it was love, she decided to keep it to herself since she's too embarrassed to admit it.

 _Eli,_ she thinks to herself. She keeps on staring at the quarter Russian before she walks off with Nozomi. _If only you knew how I felt about you . . ._

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the student council room, Nozomi is looking through her deck of tarot cards while Eli is doing some student council work. However, Eli couldn't concentrate for a second because of the thought of Umi. She couldn't help thinking about her and how shy she is when she's around her. Eli knows right away that she's in love with Umi, however she can tell from the shy blue haired archer that she loves her, too. However, how can she get Umi to admit that she loves her?

"Is something the matter, Elicchi?" The fortune teller asks while turning towards her with the deck of cards in her hand.

The blonde hesitates as she looks up at her friend. "Actually, yes. I'm feeling a bit . . . troubled."

"Mm~. Could it be love?" Nozomi asks.

Eli nods. She knows the violet haired girl well enough that she can actually see right through others when they are trying to hide things.

"Ah, I see," Nozomi sets down the deck and draws one out from the top. "Hmm . . . and so you're in love with someone? With who?"

"Umi," Eli admits.

"I see," Nozomi draws another card from the deck and puts them together. "I've seen Umi-chan being all shy around you, so I get where you're coming from."

"So, how should I get Umi to admit she loves me?" Eli asks while turning her chair over.

Nozomi smiles, walks over to her best friend and whispers something in her ear. Eli's eyes widen and backs away in shock.

"Huh!?"

Nozomi giggles. "Hey, I did it with Nicocchi and it worked out perfectly~!"

Eli blushes as she glances at the floor. She could have a little "fun" with Umi just once, right? And she has lots of fun interacting with the blue haired archer, teasing her and such, so it might be a good time to use those skills on the lyricist.

"Thanks, Nozomi. I'll give it a try," Eli says while having her determined look on her face.

"Good luck~" Nozomi says.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the halls, Umi had just told her childhood friends, Honoka and Kotori, who are already a couple, that she is in love with Eli.

"Huh!?" Honoka's baby blue eyes widen in surprise. "You're in love with Eli-chan!?"

"Shhhhh!" Umi hushes the ginger by quickly covering her mouth. "I don't want anyone else to hear any of it!"

"But Umi-chan!" Kotori says. "It's wonderful that you're in love with Eli-chan! When are you going to tell her?"

Umi blushes as she glances at the floor. "That's the problem. I don't know when I'll tell her."

"Eh?" Kotori tilts her head in confusion.

"Oh, come on, Umi-chan!" Honoka says. "You have to tell her somehow! Otherwise, you'll lose your chance, you know?"

"I get it, Honoka!" Umi shouts. "It's just that . . . Eli's been kind of busy and . . . well . . . I'm too embarrassed to even tell her how I feel. It's been like 3 weeks since I had feelings for her, but . . . I keep asking myself when I should tell her. And still, nothing."

Honoka and Kotori exchange looks and smile at her.

"Umi-chan," Honoka says. "You'll never know unless you try. I mean, Eli-chan might be in love with you, too."

"You think so?" Umi asks.

"Of course!" Kotori says. "We'll be wishing you luck when you get a chance. Because both Honoka-chan and I know you can do it~"

"Yes!" Honoka joins in. "We believe in Umi-chan!"

The blue haired archer smiles as she gives her two childhood friends a hug. "Thanks, you two. I'll give it my best shot."

Honoka and Kotori giggle as they pull away and leave while waving Umi good-bye. After Umi waves back at them, she turns away and puts a fist on her chest. _Will Eli really accept my feelings, though?_ Umi thinks to herself. She's still not sure if she should confess to the student council president. For all she knows, Eli might already be in a relationship.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Eli is done filling out documents and such. She says good-bye to Nozomi and is walking at the school halls when she sees Umi standing there across from the student council room. Umi looks up, blushing while Eli giggles and walks over to her.

"Hey, Umi," she greets. "Why aren't you home yet?"

"U-um, archery club ran longer than I thought it would be," Umi answers.

"I see." Eli decides to take Nozomi's advice and quickly takes Umi's hand. "Come Umi~."

"To where?"

"To my apartment!" Eli says. "We're going to have a talk when we get there!"

 _Eh!?_ Umi is blushing even harder than ever. _She's taking me to her apartment for a talk!? Oh, my goodness! My face feels hotter than before! I hope she doesn't mention me loving her thing!_

About a half-hour later, they arrive at Elis apartment. However, the whole time they were walking, Eli keeps on noticing Umi blushing. She quietly giggles at Umi's cute expression while they were walking and arrive at her apartment. Once they get inside, they greet Eli's sister, Alisa and head upstairs to her room and shut the door. Eli allows Umi to sit on the bed while she sets down her bag next to her desk.

"S-so," Umi says. "Wh-what do you want to talk about?"

Just then, as quick as a flash, Eli is already in front of Umi, just inches close from her face, making the archer blush furiously.

"E-Eli!" she stammers. "What are you doing?"

Eli just smiles as she leans closer. "Umi~. You're so cute when you blush like that."

"Wh-what are you saying!?" Umi says when she has her back on the bed, having Eli on top of her. "I-it just feels very hot in here. That's all!"

"Oh~?" Eli says. "My air conditioning is on, so what's there to worry about?"

 _Crud!_ Umi thinks to herself. _What am I gonna say now!?_

"Umi?" Eli whispers while leaning closer to her. "Do you love me?"

"E-eh!?" The blue haired archer feels as though her heart is going to explode any second. "Wh-what do you mean by that!?"

"I've actually admired you for a very long time," Eli says as she takes a few strands of Umi's blue locks. "And I just want to tell you . . ." She leans a bit closer with their lips just centimeters away. "I love you." And then, Eli closes the gap between them.

Umi's eyes widen in shock as she tries to take in what Eli had said to her a minute ago while the blonde kisses her. _She . . . she loves me?_ Umi thinks to herself. _But . . . that's impossible! How can she-_

"Mmmph!" Umi muffles from the blonde's kiss as Eli pulls away while smiling at her.

"Do you love me?" Eli asks again.

"I . . . I don't know," Umi says while looking away.

"Hm . . . I guess it's not enough," Eli mutters as she cups both of Umi's cheeks. "Then, I guess I'll have to try harder!"

"Huh!? What do you mean by th- Mmph!" Umi's silenced once again by Eli's kiss, this time going a bit deeper.

Umi lets out a cute moan as Eli's tongue goes inside and caresses with Umi's. Eli is enjoying it so much that she never wants to stop. Both of them are now on the bed, kissing away with Umi struggling to catch her breath. _This isn't good!_ she thinks to herself. _My body feels hot already!_

"Eli, please-Mmph!" Umi winces at the intense kiss Eli just gave her. "Please stop!"

However, Eli has other tricks up her sleeve. While pulling away, Eli smiles while secretly lowering her hand down under Umi's skirt.

"Not yet," Eli whispers. "I just want to have more fun with you~." She uses her other hand to rub Umi's small breast. "Oh, yes! Feels good doesn't it~?"

"Stop talking-Ah!" Umi flinches at the feeling of Eli's fingers rubbing under her skirt. "Wh-what . . . are you . . ah . . . doing?"

"I'm playing with you silly~!" Eli replies. "Isn't this fun?"

"Th-this isn't playing!" Umi moans a bit more. "Ahhhhn . . . why are you . . . ah . . . doing this?"

Eli doesn't respond as she continues to rub under Umi's skirt more, feeling something wet from her panties soon after.

"Wow, Umi~," Eli coos. "You getting this wet very quickly. I'm quite impressed."

"Mou~! Ah! Th-this is all your fault, baka!" Umi tries to scold.

Eli just smiles as her fingers continue to rub under her skirt and then move over to inside of Umi's vagina.

"AHHH! Eli! Th-that's going t-too far . . . ah!" Umi cries while arching her back. _What in the world is she thinking!?_ She thinks to herself. _I never signed up for this! This is crazy! Eli's going nuts here!_

"Please, Umi," Eli says. "Let me have some fun with you."

"This is NOT what you call f-fun!"

Eli's rubbing speed increases as Umi lets out several moans of pleasure.

"Ah . . . hah . . . hah . . . Eli, if you keep doing this I'll . . . Nn!" Umi shuts her eyes tightly.

"It's okay~" Eli coos while giving her a kiss. "Please, cum for me~"

"I don't wanna! AH!"

Eli's hand begins to get wetter and wetter with Umi moaning even louder than before. Umi then clutches onto Eli's shirt for dear life.

"E-Eli . . . I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming!"

And just like that, Umi lets out a scream of pleasure as her juices burst out from her vagina. Eli gently pulls her hand out and licks the cum off her fingers while Umi pants in exhaustion.

"Mm! You tastes good, Umi~" Eli giggles.

"You're no fair, Eli!" Umi pouts her lips.

"But tell me," Eli says while lying down next to her. "Do you love me?"

"I-I do," Umi finally admits.

Eli smiles as she wraps an arm around her. "Why didn't you tell me if you did?"

"Because I was . . . afraid. Afraid that you were already in a relationship."

Eli raises an eyebrow for a second before giggling. "Umi, dear~! You're jumping to conclusions."

"Huh?" Umi looks up at the quarter Russian blonde while Eli wraps an arm around her.

"You see, I fell in love with you," Eli explains. "Of course, Nozomi would be in love with me if it weren't for Nico confessing to her. So she and Nico are together. But I, on the other hand, continued to admire you for quite a while. And I love everything about you: your long blue tresses, the slim body and your shy personality. That's what I love most about you, Umi. I love you."

Happy tears form in Umi's eyes as she immediately hugs the quarter Russian. "Oh, Eli! Thank you!"

"No problem," Eli says while stroking her hair.

 _Eli accepted my feelings!_ Umi thinks to herself. _She really did! I'm so happy! I makes me want to . . ._

"Umi?" Eli says.

Umi immediately locks lips onto hers and quickly pulls away while blushing.

"Is . . . is this another way of saying thank you?" Eli asks.

Umi nods. "And, um . . . can we do it again?"

"Hm?"

"Y-you know, what you did earlier?"

Eli smiles as she pets Umi's head. "Of course, silly~! We're lovers now right?"

"Y-yes. And please be gentle with me."

"As you wish, my love~"

* * *

With all of their clothing off, except for their knee high socks, the two continue where they left off. Eli is once again on top, sucking on Umi's breasts.

"Ah! Not so hard!" Umi moans.

"I can't help it, Umi~" Eli says while she sucks on another one of her breasts. "They are just too cute~" Her hand is down to rub on her vagina.

"Ah! Hah . . . hah! Please, I can't . . . ah!"

"Aw! Can't your lover have a little more fun?"

She pulls away her hand and makes her way between Umi's legs to give some good long licks.

"Ahh . . . ohhh . . . that feels good~!" Umi moans again.

"I'm glad, Umi~!" Eli says as she keeps up the licking for a good few minutes.

It is then that Umi lifts her head while pouting her lips. "Hey, no fair!"

"Hm?"

"How come you get all the fun and I can't!?" With that Umi pushes Eli down and kisses her on the lips. She quickly rubs the blonde's vagina after that.

"Ahh! Umi, that feels so good~!"

The blue haired archer continues this technique, with a few moans from the blonde. Umi could feel some of the juices start dripping. Smiling in satisfaction, the archer keeps on working her magic on Eli's womanhood, hearing some more moans from the blonde.

"Ah! I-I'm cumming, Umi! I'm cumming!"

And just like that, with a scream of pleasure, Eli's orgasms spill out. Umi gently takes the blonde's hands and intertwines them while Eli pants heavily from what Umi did. The blonde opens her eyes and looks over at her new lover with a gentle smile.

"I love you, Eli," Umi whispers. "Thank you for accepting my feelings."

"And thank you for loving me," Eli says as she strokes the lyricist's hair. "You finally did it, Umi."

"Yes," Umi whispers as she buries her face in Eli's chest. "I certainly did."

The quarter-Russian smiles as she kisses her on the forehead while continuing to stroke her hair. The two lovers then rest on Eli's bed with their arms wrapped around each other. Umi finally got the girl and she's very happy that she confessed her feelings to her.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed my second yuri lemon. I tried my very best on it, forgive me for the lack of description for the sex scenes and stuff. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
